Into the Future
by Flamemon
Summary: After Blaze "So called Death", Silver becomes determined to fix and protect the future. Years later and Sonic suddenly appears in the future. Why is he here? Will he get home? Will he want to as he slowly falls in love with Silver?
1. Chapter 1

Silver and Blaze stands on a cliff over looking a pit of fire and lava as a medium size tornado appears," Chaos Emeralds, lend me your power!" Silver shouts out as he lefts the two emerald over his head as Blaze watches

Silver looks up at the ball of fire that had formed in front of him and Blaze," Eternal Sun! The Living Flame that has been entrusted to the Royal Family!" He said as he brings the chaos emeralds to his chest and then brings them outward

"Fall into slumber with my soul, Iblis! You cursed Flame of Disaster!" Silver shouts out as their a bright light coming from the Emeralds and stripes of flames from Iblis heading towards Silver's chest

This continues to happen as wasps of flames surround and Silver screams out as he uses himself to seal up Iblis once again as then two small beams of light from the emerald hit Silver's chest but then nothing happens

"No! Why won't it accept me as the vessel?" Silver asked in confusion as he grunts and groans out and he looks at the two Emeralds in his hands as then Blaze places her hand on Silver's shoulder and Silver looks over at Blaze," Blaze!" He said

Blaze closed her eyes and then looks into Silver's yellows eyes and he looks into her yellow eyes," I'll take Iblis." blaze said as Silver gives her pleading look, not wanting her to do it as he continues to try and get Iblis to accept him as the vessel

Don't worry. My soul is alit with flames. I will be accepted." Blaze said as she takes the two Chaos Emeralds from Silver and holds them in front of her as she faces the flaming ball, Iblis and looks up at Iblis as then the flames was quickly sealed up within her soul

"Come on, make it quick. Use your Chaos Control...to stop time." she said as Silver gets up from getting pushes to the ground by Blaze and he looks at her," Then...seal in a different dimension." She said

Silver shook his head and looks back at Blaze," No. I can't do that to you!" Silver said as Blaze turns slightly to look at Silver," Didn't we already go through this? We agreed to save the world as any price!" She asked/said as she looks at Silver

Silver looks down at his hand as he clenches his hand and then looks back at Blaze as then flings his arms twice to make Chaos Control but keeps stopping everytime he looks at Blaze

"I can't. I wouldn't know what to do without you!" He said as he put his hand down and looks at the ground and then at Blaze," You've fought along side me to save the world! Your my friends...Right?" He said/asked

Blaze had her eyes closed as she opens them and slightly looks at Silver," Your still so naïve." She said as she fully turns around and faces Silver," But...I...I've always liked that about you." She said as she drops her arms to her sides and closed her eyes and slightly looks down

She then opens her eyes and looks up at the pitch black and smokey sky as a light appears around Blaze and the smalls flames around her moves faster around her in a circle and then a small blasts happens

A purple circle shield like thing appears around Blaze as she then drops the two Chaos Emeralds to the ground as Blaze floats up to the sky and being to disappear as Silver stand on the cliff watching Blaze float up into the sky and beings to disappear

"Blaze!" Silver shout out to her as she get further away from him. Blaze gives a small smile and somewhat reaches out for Silver as Silver does the same," Good luck, Silver." She said as she soars higher into the sky and Silver watches her go

Then their was a big flash of light and huge bright light portal appears and Blaze disappears as Sunlight breaks though the smokey and dark sky and shines down on the ruined city and onto Silver

a bright blue sky and the sun shines as Silver looks around in awe at the beautiful sky and sun, that he haven't seen for years," Blaze." Sliver whispers out as he sniffs and wipes the tears from his eyes as he looks down at the Chaos Emeralds and wishes Blaze didn't leave him

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

~Four Years Later~

Silver sighs as he turns his alarm off and sits up and stretches before getting out of bed as he looks over at a picture of Blaze that was sitting on his nightstand beside his bed. It's been four years since " Blaze Death" as he calls it and the defeat of Mephiles and Solaris

Silver looks away from the picture and then heads into the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later and Silver comes out of the bathroom drying off his fur as he heads into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast to eat

Silver grabs a bowl and spoon as he then grabs some milk and cereal. He pours him some Fruit Loops into his bowl and pours the milk as he starts eating his cereal. A few minutes later and he finished his cereal and put the bowl and spoon in the kitchen sink and decided to clean them later as he heads out of his house and heads into the city

Silver used his psychokinesis to fly up into the sky and then speed off towards the city. In a matter of seconds and Silver had arrived into the city as he files around. As Silver flies around the city, he beings to sing " Dreams of Absolution" to himself

 _In the nightlight, do you see what you dream? All your troubles, are they all what they seem? Look around you, then you may realize All the creatures saw with the light And I might know of our future, But then you still control the past Only you know if we'll be together, Only you know if we shall last!~_

Silver sings our quietly as he hums the instrumental part of the song as he examines everything down below in the city to make sure nothing was wrong going in the city as he continues to fly around the city

 _In the nightlight, do you still feel your pain? For the valor you waited, never came If you were able, would you go change the past? To mend a faux past with one last chance And I might know our future, But then you still control the past Only you know if we'll be together Tonight...~_

 _'Cause every night, I will save your life And every night I will be with you 'Cause every night, I still lay awake, And I dream of an absolution 'Cause every night, I will make it right And every night I will come to you But every night it just stays the same, And I dream of an absolution~_

Silver sings and then starts to hum the instrumental part again as he suddenly feels a powerful spike of Chaos Energy in the forest near the city and a determined look appears on his face as he quickly heads to the forest to check it out and hopes it's not anything bad

He quickly appears in the forest thanks to his psychokinesis and then starts to check the forest when he comes to a small clearing with a small waterfall and his eyes widen at who he finds their and wonder how and why he was here

To be continued... 


End file.
